phtronfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitochondrial pH
1: Quan X, Nguyen TT, Choi SK, Xu S, Das R, Cha SK, Kim N, Han J, Wiederkehr A, Wollheim CB, Park KS. Essential role of mitochondrial Ca2+ uniporter in the generation of mitochondrial pH gradient and metabolism-secretion coupling in insulin-releasing cells. J Biol Chem. 2015 Feb 13;290(7):4086-96. doi: 10.1074/jbc.M114.632547. Epub 2014 Dec 29. PubMed PMID: 25548283; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC4326818. 2: Perreten Lambert H, Zenger M, Azarias G, Chatton JY, Magistretti PJ, Lengacher S. Control of mitochondrial pH by uncoupling protein 4 in astrocytes promotes neuronal survival. J Biol Chem. 2014 Nov 7;289(45):31014-28. doi: 10.1074/jbc.M114.570879. Epub 2014 Sep 18. PubMed PMID: 25237189; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC4223307. 3: Li P, Xiao H, Cheng Y, Zhang W, Huang F, Zhang W, Wang H, Tang B. A near-infrared-emitting fluorescent probe for monitoring mitochondrial pH. Chem Commun (Camb). 2014 Jul 11;50(54):7184-7. doi: 10.1039/c4cc01390e. PubMed PMID: 24866830. 4: Culcasi M, Casano G, Lucchesi C, Mercier A, Clément JL, Pique V, Michelet L, Krieger-Liszkay A, Robin M, Pietri S. Synthesis and biological characterization of new aminophosphonates for mitochondrial pH determination by (31)P NMR spectroscopy. J Med Chem. 2013 Mar 28;56(6):2487-99. doi: 10.1021/jm301866e. Epub 2013 Mar 11. PubMed PMID: 23437893. 5: Santo-Domingo J, Demaurex N. Perspectives on: SGP symposium on mitochondrial physiology and medicine: the renaissance of mitochondrial pH. J Gen Physiol. 2012 Jun;139(6):415-23. doi: 10.1085/jgp.201110767. Review. PubMed PMID: 22641636; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3362525. 6: Ogata M, Awaji T, Iwasaki N, Fujimaki R, Takizawa M, Maruyama K, Iwamoto Y, Uchigata Y. A new mitochondrial pH biosensor for quantitative assessment of pancreatic β-cell function. Biochem Biophys Res Commun. 2012 Apr 27;421(1):20-6. doi: 10.1016/j.bbrc.2012.03.093. Epub 2012 Mar 23. PubMed PMID: 22465007. 7: Ramshesh VK, Lemasters JJ. Imaging of mitochondrial pH using SNARF-1. Methods Mol Biol. 2012;810:243-8. doi: 10.1007/978-1-61779-382-0_16. PubMed PMID: 22057572; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC4082984. 8: Azarias G, Perreten H, Lengacher S, Poburko D, Demaurex N, Magistretti PJ, Chatton JY. Glutamate transport decreases mitochondrial pH and modulates oxidative metabolism in astrocytes. J Neurosci. 2011 Mar 9;31(10):3550-9. doi: 10.1523/JNEUROSCI.4378-10.2011. PubMed PMID: 21389211. 9: vandeVen M, Balut C, Baron S, Smets I, Steels P, Ameloot M. Analysis of mitochondrial pH and ion concentrations. Methods Mol Biol. 2010;591:275-309. doi: 10.1007/978-1-60761-404-3_17. PubMed PMID: 19957137. 10: Orij R, Postmus J, Ter Beek A, Brul S, Smits GJ. In vivo measurement of cytosolic and mitochondrial pH using a pH-sensitive GFP derivative in Saccharomyces cerevisiae reveals a relation between intracellular pH and growth. Microbiology. 2009 Jan;155(Pt 1):268-78. doi: 10.1099/mic.0.022038-0. PubMed PMID: 19118367. 11: Bolshakov AP, Mikhailova MM, Szabadkai G, Pinelis VG, Brustovetsky N, Rizzuto R, Khodorov BI. Measurements of mitochondrial pH in cultured cortical neurons clarify contribution of mitochondrial pore to the mechanism of glutamate-induced delayed Ca2+ deregulation. Cell Calcium. 2008 Jun;43(6):602-14. Epub 2007 Nov 26. PubMed PMID: 18037484. 12: Balut C, vandeVen M, Despa S, Lambrichts I, Ameloot M, Steels P, Smets I. Measurement of cytosolic and mitochondrial pH in living cells during reversible metabolic inhibition. Kidney Int. 2008 Jan;73(2):226-32. Epub 2007 Oct 31. PubMed PMID: 17978815. 13: Vijayvergiya C, De Angelis D, Walther M, Kühn H, Duvoisin RM, Smith DH, Wiedmann M. High-level expression of rabbit 15-lipoxygenase induces collapse of the mitochondrial pH gradient in cell culture. Biochemistry. 2004 Dec 7;43(48):15296-302. PubMed PMID: 15568822. 14: Takahashi A, Masuda A, Sun M, Centonze VE, Herman B. Oxidative stress-induced apoptosis is associated with alterations in mitochondrial caspase activity and Bcl-2-dependent alterations in mitochondrial pH (pHm). Brain Res Bull. 2004 Feb 15;62(6):497-504. Review. PubMed PMID: 15036564. 15: Abad MF, Di Benedetto G, Magalhães PJ, Filippin L, Pozzan T. Mitochondrial pH monitored by a new engineered green fluorescent protein mutant. J Biol Chem. 2004 Mar 19;279(12):11521-9. Epub 2003 Dec 30. PubMed PMID: 14701849. 16: Takahashi A, Zhang Y, Centonze E, Herman B. Measurement of mitochondrial pH in situ. Biotechniques. 2001 Apr;30(4):804-8, 810, 812 passim. Review. PubMed PMID: 11314264. 17: Thomas PJ, Gaspers LD, Pharr C, Thomas JA. Continuous measurement of mitochondrial pH gradients in isolated hepatocytes by difference ratio spectroscopy. Arch Biochem Biophys. 1991 Jul;288(1):250-60. PubMed PMID: 1898020. 18: Simpson DP, Hager SR. Bicarbonate-carbon dioxide buffer system: a determinant of the mitochondrial pH gradient. Am J Physiol. 1984 Sep;247(3 Pt 2):F440-6. PubMed PMID: 6433721. 19: Thomas JA, Kolbeck PC, Langworthy TA. Spectrophotometric determination of cytoplasmic and mitochondrial pH transitions using trapped pH indicators. Kroc Found Ser. 1981;15:105-23. PubMed PMID: 6951940.